Pesadillas
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de diferentes parejas, donde todos sufren un poquito muajajaja c: Nada muy grave, pero un poco fuerte. Rated T por si las dudas. */Drabble Tres: Una Mujer de Armas Tomar - AlBi/*
1. Te Amo Más que a Nadie

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ Te Amo Más que a Nadie ~**_

_**~ Levy POV ~**_

_Querido Gajeel:_

_He estado siempre junto a ti. Siempre a tu lado, apoyándote cuando más lo necesitabas. Siempre he sido tu mejor amiga._

_Solo eso, tu mejor amiga, esa casi hermana que todos tienen, aquella que nunca podrá ser algo más. Nada más que una amiga._

_Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me haz pedido consejo para ligar a una chica, o para que regalarle algo a una de las tantas novias que has tenido._

_Han sido tantas veces que he tenido que pasar por alto mis sentimientos para poder aconsejarte para que tengas suerte, que ya he perdido la cuenta._

_No todas podemos tener una historia de amor, ni tampoco ser la princesa de un cuento_

_Han sido tantas las veces que te he dado señales de lo que siento, y de lo que quiero que sientas por mí, que ya me he dado por vencida._

_Porque, tal parece que el destino no me quiere junto a ti._

_He sufrido tanto por ti, he vivido tanto por ti, tanto que tengo más historias que contar que cualquier libro de fantasía. Porque así es, solo puedo guardar lo que siento para algún día contárselo a alguien._

_Hoy he tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida, una decisión que cambiará mi destino y mi vida._

_He decidido esto, por que me cansé de sufrir por ti._

_Acabo de llamarte para que vengas a buscarme a mi casa, no sabes lo que encontrarás, lamento que vayas a ver lo que verás, por favor, si no me ves, búscame en el baño, estaré en la tina._

_Gajeel, gracias por lo que hemos vivido, realmente fue divertido estar junto a ti, aunque solo fuese tu amiga._

_Ahora, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado desde el fondo de mi ser._

_Sé que es un poco descabellado decirte esto ahora que estoy muerta, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara. Espero que no me olvides, porque yo jamás lo haré, amado mío._

_Pero, las historias de amor no siempre tienen un final feliz._

_Me despido para siempre_

_Levy McGarden.-_

_**~ Gajeel POV ~**_

_Levy… ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Levy, ¿Dóndes estás? Oh, si, el baño._

_Corrí hacia la puerta del baño. Traté de abrirla, pero tenía seguro. Con todas mis fuerzas, la pateé y se abrió._

_Divisé tu pequeño cuerpo tras la cortina del baño, y me espanté al ver el piso lleno de sangre. Tu sangre._

_Lleno de miedo, corrí hacia la tina y arranqué la cortina del baño._

_No pude hacer nada más que llorar._

_Tu pequeño cuerpo yacía desnudo e inerte en la bañera, con los brazos llenos de cortes y heridas. Tus labios estaban morados, casi azules. Tu cabello azul estaba lleno de manchas de sangre. Tenías una expresión tranquila y pacifica, ya estabas preparada para esto._

_Llorando, tomé tu pequeño y frío cuerpo entre mis brazos y me abracé a ti. Decidiste esto, justo el día en que descubrí que…_

_Te amo más que a nadie_

Desperté de golpe y me senté en la cama, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Desesperado miré hacia el lado de nuestra gran cama y me tranquilicé al ver tu pequeño cuerpecito despertando junto a mí.

**-Gajeel, ¿qué pasa?-** me dijiste cuando te habías sentado junto a mí, te sobabas un ojo adormilada

**-No es nada, Levy-** te dije, mientras te abrazaba, y tú correspondías mi abrazo

**-¿Una pesadilla?-** me dijiste, mientras acariciabas mi espada con ternura, asentí con mi cabeza **–Tranquilo, todo está bien-** tu voz, me fue tan reconfortante en ese momento

Y fue ahí cuando recordé que jamás te perdería, por que eres mi enana, mi hermosa enana. Solo mía, porque no puedes tener otro esposo, ¿verdad?

Si, mi pequeña y hermosa esposa, le señora Levy McGarden… No…

_Eres mi pequeña y hermosa esposa, Levy Redfox_

_**~ Pesadilla ~ Fin ~**_

**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Me reporto con un nuevo fic, una serie de One Shots (o quizás drabbles?) de la hermosa pareja Gajeel x Levy**

**¡ESTE DRABBLE O LO QUE SEA ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI AMIGA TEZZY :D!**

**Espero no haberlos asustado xD hasta a mi se me puso la piel de gallina al imaginarme esto xD**

**En fin, espero que sus vidas sigan siendo hermosas hasta que nos volvamos a leer :3**

**Sayonaraa~!**


	2. Le Temo a Perderte

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Le Temo a Perderte ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

_Debía correr, debía alcanzar a esos tipos que se habían atrevido a apartarte de mí, Lucy. Solo podía correr, porque ese tipo me quitó mi magia de alguna forma._

_Te prometí que te protegería, Lucy, pero no he podido hacerlo como corresponde, jamás. _

_Me siento tan culpable de haber dejado que los Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth te llevaran, que solo puedo llorar de la impotencia que me produce esto._

_Yo juré que te protegería, por que te amo, Lucy_

_Llegué a una especie de cueva, y desde afuera podía escuchar tus gritos. Me llamabas, me pedías que te ayudara. Yo solo pude limpiar mis lágrimas y correr hacia adentro, sin importarme lo que me pasara, por que solo quería verte feliz y segura, como siempre._

_Llegué hasta el lugar donde te tenían y quise matarlos. Matarlos y descuartizarlos con toda mi fuerza._

_Te tenían sobre una mesa, desnuda, herida, llena de sangre, __**tu sangre**_

_Corrí hacia ti e intenté sacarte las correas que te mantenían firmemente atada a aquella mesa metálica cuyo hedor apestaba a sangre y orines, no solo tuyos, si no quizás de cuantas personas más._

_Cuando por fin pude quitar esas malditas correas y sacar tu cuerpo de ahí, miré tu cara, estabas tan pálida que casi igualabas el color de la nieve._

_**-N…Natsu-**__ amo escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios, pero no en una situación como esta__** –Hu…Ye- **__susurraste y perdiste la conciencia_

_Comencé a gritar tu nombre mientras intentaba hacerte reaccionar, en vano._

Desperté de golpe y comencé a buscarte desesperado, me tranquilice al encontrarte durmiendo junto a mí.

Si, ahora lo recordaba bien. Entré por tu ventana (cómo siempre) y me acosté contigo, sin que te dieras cuenta, como todas las noches. Te abracé (sin importarme si despertabas o no) y apoyé tu rostro en mi pecho, sintiendo tu respiración golpeando mi piel. De pronto (quizás al sentirte aprisionada) despertaste e inmediatamente intentaste apartarme de ti, pero no te dejé.

**-S…Suéltame-** decías mientras te esforzabas al máximo **–Natsu, suéltame-** dijiste de nuevo, yo me puse serio

Volví a apoyar tu rostro en mi pecho

**-Solo hoy…-** susurré con miedo de que alguien más aparte de ti me escuchara **–Déjame dormir así solo por hoy, Lucy- **dije, tu parpadeaste varias veces, sin entender

**-¿Pasó algo?-** preguntaste mientras posabas tus femeninas manos sobre mi pecho, en señal de apoyo **–Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- **dijiste, yo me sentí dudoso

**-Tuve una pesadilla…-** susurré con miedo, tú pasaste tus manos por mi torso hacia mi espalda, para corresponder el raro abrazo que nos unía **–Una pesadilla dónde te perdía…- **confesé, sin percatarme de que estaba llorando

**-Tranquilo…-** dijiste, mientras te sentabas en la cama, obligándome a sentarme también **–Tienes que saber que nunca me perderás, Natsu- **dijiste con una sonrisa

**-¿Nunca?-** pregunté, tú sonreíste

**-Nunca-** afirmaste **–Nunca te dejaría porque te amo, y lo sabes-** añadiste, yo sonreí y quité las lágrimas de mi rostro

**-Si, claro que lo sé-** te dije, tú me abrazaste, después tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me besaste

**-Soy tu novia después de todo**- agregaste, yo te abracé y nos tumbamos en la cama

**-Si, lo eres-** dije con una sonrisa

Poco a poco, nos fuimos durmiendo, con la tranquilidad de que estábamos juntos.

_Sé que a veces te hago enojar_

_O que te hago llorar_

_Pero, me encanta hacerte sonreír porque así sé que no corres ningún riesgo_

_Ya que mi mayor miedo es perderte, Lucy_

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Le Temo a Perderte ~ **_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

_****_**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este drabble, pronto subiré otro :) Hasta la próxima**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	3. Una Mujer de Armas Tomar

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Una Mujer de Armas Tomar ~**_

_**~ Bisca POV ~**_

_**-Nee~ Bisca, ¿Seguro que quieres tomar una misión tan peligrosa?-**__ me dijo Mirajane al ver la misión que estábamos tomando_

_**-Claro, Alzack y yo podremos con esta misión, no te preocupes Mira-**__ le respondí, tú asentiste también _

_Mirajane nos miró con un poco de miedo para después sonreir. Dejamos a Asuka bajo el cuidado de Natsu y Lucy, y nos fuimos a hacer la famosa misión. Solo seríamos guardaespaldas de un magnate que era perseguido por varios gremios oscuros debido a su fortuna._

_Llegamos al lugar donde lo encontraríamos, aquel millonario engreído llamado Dellius Rem, que se había convertido en el dueño de las empresas de ferrocarriles Hearthphilia y les cambió el nombre hace años. No sabíamos lo que estaba por suceder._

_Mientras viajábamos para encontrarnos con nuestro cliente, la misión pasó a ser rango S, ya que quienes lo perseguían había contratado a un gremio oscuro para que mataran a Dellius._

_Estábamos en una gran subasta del mercado negro. Tú y yo nos percatamos de que había unos cuantos tipos sospechosos rondando por el lugar. Sigilosamente llevamos a todos los presentes hacia un lugar seguro, quedando solos tú y yo contra los ¿veinte?... no treinta que estaba allí para asesinar a Dellius_

_Re-equipamos armas, listos para cualquier ataque_

_Comenzó el tiroteo. Sin mucha dificultad liquidamos a unos veinte, pero los diez que quedaron eran fuertes. Me aparté un poco para recargar, me había quedado sin municiones. Una de las ratas con las que estábamos peleando se acercó por mi espalda y disparó. Pero, la bala no atravesó mi piel, sino la tuya_

_Mi corazón se hizo pedazos al verte caer_

_En shock. Estaba literalmente en shock cuando vi tu cuerpo mojarse en un charco de tu sangre, proveniente de tu nuca. Tiré el Revólver con el que estaba disparando y re-equipe un rifle. Les disparé a todos, inclusive a unos civiles que habían sido para ver que sucedía. Maté a todo aquel que se atreviera a aparecer frente a mis ojos._

Desperté de golpe y encendí la luz de mi buró. Miré hacia tu lado de la cama y te vi sentado, sobándote los ojos con somnolencia, Asuka estaba durmiendo en el huequito que estaba entre nosotros, sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

**-Bisca, ¿pasó algo?- **preguntaste serio y adormilado, yo solo me acerqué a ti, con mucho cuidado de no dañar a Asuka, y te besé, correspondiste de inmediato

**-No, no pasa nada- **respondí, tú me abrazaste

**-De acuerdo- **dijiste mientras acariciabas mi cabello

Luego de calmarme, apagué la luz y nos abrázate a Asuka y a mí, dándome tranquilidad y apoyo. Entonces me percaté de que soy…

_Una mujer de armas tomar_

_Una mujer que está dispuesta a matar con tal de proteger a su familia_

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Una Mujer de Armas Tomar ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Holi :$ Cómo están?**

**Me reporto con un Alzack x Bisca :) espero que me haya quedado bien :)**

**Bien, tengo que irme ahora, espero que estén bien**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


End file.
